Mute
by metalspike
Summary: I pointed at my mouth and shook my head."You're hungry?" Sakura asked.I shook my head again."You're thirsty?"I smacked my head.She took my mobile and read my message and gasped,"You…you…you can't speak…you're dumb…mute"  And here began my mute lovestory.
1. Plea of the Silent

**Story number 5 for me! Okay so this one is typical SxS comfort/Hurt, romance and later angst story. There won't be too much fluff in it but the Syaoran in this is not the arrogant, rich brat. Anyways, you'll see…better not leak out everything before. Hope you like it.**

**R&R :)**

**

* * *

**

**Mute**

By metalspiké

**Chapter: 1**

**Plea of the Silent**

_Ah, welcome, welcome stranger. Nice meeting you, I'm Syaoran Li. It seems you have managed to gain access into my mind. Now, I'll have somebody to talk to. Actually, it has been quite sometime since I have had a nice chat with somebody. Oh, um…excuse me but can you tell me what the time is…5:35! Crap, I'm late. Hey, what the heck are you doing here? Shoo, go away…fine, you won't leave? Well, then don't disturb me. This is the best time of the day for me. Just stand by and look but don't mess around. Pretend, as if you don't exist. As long as you behave well, I don't mind having you around._

My eyes search for that 'special thing' which comes jogging down the gravel path in the park everyday at this time. It leaves its house at sharp 5:30PM and in five minutes time; it'll pass by the very park bench I'm sitting on. I think I've been doing this for the past couple of months and barring a few rare occasions, it has never failed to turn up. I hope today isn't one of those days. You know, I've been looking at it for so many days but I doubt that it has even noticed me. The few seconds for which it passes by me put me into a completely different world. Oh…there it is…there she is. Sigh…those green eyes…her auburn hair…her mesmerizing scent…her small figure…her ever present cheery smile…her round a…ahem, pardon me; I got a bit carried away. So this is my 'special thing', this beautiful young girl, whose name I don't know, comes to the park everyday with her friend. And there she goes but she'll stay in the park for about an hour. Do you believe in love at first sight? Maybe you'll believe it when it happens to you. Umm…I just want to tell her that I love her but I can't. You ask why? Well, firstly, I don't have a proper job. I'm a security guard at an office. I don't have a proper house. I just live in the room given to me by the company. I don't have a friend, not even one. I don't have much money and my only savings is my parents' money which I got after they passed away. That happened when I was 18, now I'm 21. So a considerable amount got used up. I'm not exactly from a rich family. But, these are secondary problems. The real reason why I can't tell her is because I…

***WHACK***

~Normal POV~

The brown haired guy on the bench got smacked right on the head by a fiercely shot football. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. People gasped and started huddling around him. A young girl stood behind stunned, her hand cupping her mouth and her green eyes wide in shock.

"Squeeee…just look at him… how could some one do such a thing to some one so cute and handsome?" few of the girls squealed.

"You shouldn't have kicked that hard…" the kid next to her whispered.

"But I was just trying…"

"Sakura, come here and help us…" her friend cried out.

She snapped back and hurriedly made her way to him. Pushing the people around aside, she kneeled next to his head and pulled back his messy brown hair revealing a bruise on his forehead.

"Oh my…Hana, get the first aid kit quick." She shouted at her friend who immediately scurried away.

"I think we should try to wake him up, dear." An elderly lady spoke.

Sakura nodded.

"Can somebody get my water bottle from my backpack over there?"

A kid ran and got her water bottle. She opened it and sprinkled some water on his face.

No reaction.

She sprinkled some more.

Nothing.

Once more…

No…

She emptied the bottle on his face.

Finally, he stirred. The people around murmured but Sakura didn't care, she got her work done.

Syaoran opened his eyes slightly, but they seemed unfocused. He still seemed dizzy and closed his eyes, slipping back into his unresponsive state.

"Hello? Mister, you okay?" Sakura said as she shook him.

Syaoran remained still.

"Oh my…"

"I suggest we lift him up and take him somewhere else." The same old lady spoke again.

At that very instant Hana came back.

"Hana, help me take him to my house."

"But Sakura…"

"It was my fault and I want to fix it." She said.

* * *

~Syaoran's POV~

_Ughh…my head's splitting…what happened? Where am I?_

I opened my eyes, everything appeared blurry. I felt that I was lying on a bed.

_How did I get on a bed? Wasn't I in the park? Oh ya…something had hit me…_

I moved my hand to feel my forehead and found it bandaged.

"Ah, you're awake!" a sweet voice reached my ear.

I tried focusing my eyes, but they just refused.

"Don't strain yourself. The doctor just went and he asked you to rest."

I closed my eyes, laid back and nodded. I had a faint idea of who it was…or maybe I was wishing for it be.

"May I know your name." she sweetly asked.

I stuffed my hand inside my pocket, pulled out my cellphone, flipped it open and handed it to her.

Few moments later she spoke,

"Ah, Syaoran Li…nice name."

I smiled slightly.

Suddenly the phone started ringing and she squealed out in surprise,

"Eeek…oops, sorry…uhh, it's from your office." She said reading the caller ID.

I gave no reaction.

"Umm…should I pick it up for you?"

I just nodded.

~Sakura's POV~

I saw him just nod to my question.

_Isn't stuff from your office considered to be private…well, I guess I don't have a choice…_

I pressed the green button and brought the phone to my ear,

"Hello?"

"_Can I speak to Syaoran Li?"_

"Uh, um…" I looked at him and saw that his eyes were closed. Better not disturb him," he's in the bathroom. Could you call sometime later?"

"_No."_

Okay…that was snappy and rude.

"Well, then what do you want me to do?"

"_I want you to take down a message for him."_

I face palmed,

"And what is it?"

_"Please tell him that he need not report to work from tomorrow. He has been relived of his duties."_

My eyes went wide.

"You mean he's fired?"

There was a brief silence.

_"Are you his girlfriend?"_

"W-What? N-No, of course not?"

_"Well then, yes. He's fired."_

The guy on the other side is seriously dim. I mean, first he asks me whether I'm his girlfriend straight on. And if suppose it was his girlfriend, she would have lied anyway to know the truth!

_"Oh and…"_ he continued,_" he's been asked to vacate his official lodgings. Please inform him. Thank you and have a nice day."_ *beep*

I flipped the phone close.

_The poor guy…today is definitely not his day_

I wondered how I was going to break this news to him and right at that time he opened his eyes.

"Umm…there was a call from your office and they told that…that…you're fired."

~Syaoran's POV~

"…you're fired"

My jaw fell open.

_This can't be…they can't fire me just like that…_

And then I stopped. I had just realized who I was 'talking' to. My breath stopped as I saw my 'special' girl sitting in front of me.

She must have noticed me staring at her and…smiling,

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and you're in my house after I…accidentally…kicked a ball…at your face.

_Thank you, ball!_

"And…" she continued," I have another piece of bad news for you…you've been asked to vacate your house."

That's when I remembered,

_Holy Shit! I'm fired! And now they kick me out of my house! Great…_

"I understand…you're dumbstruck. Everything bad happening at the same time. No wonder you're unable to speak anything. But anyways, you must have a family. Where do you live?"

I looked at her.

_Didn't she realize…? Well, looks like I'll have to reveal this myself. It's better if I tell her before than to be sorry later._

I pointed at my mouth and shook my head.

She had a quizzical look on her face,

"You need something? Oh, you're hungry?" she asked.

I shook my head and repeated my gesture.

"You're thirsty?"

I shook my head once again and this time I repeatedly poked my finger inside my mouth, hoping she would understand now.

She saw this and her eyes went wide, looks like I got to her but...

"You...how could you...?"

I blinked.

_What does she mean?_

"Pervert!" she shouted," I help you, treat you and then you ask me to...do that to you. You think I'm that kind of a girl? Disgusting..."

I smacked my head.

_Seriously…you can't be so dense?_

I grabbed my mobile from her hand, punched a few keys and then handed it back to her.

She took it and read my message and her expression changed from disgusted to a shocked one.

"You…you…you can't speak…you're dumb…mute …"

* * *

**DUN…DUN…DUN…Syaoran is dumb! He can't speak and the one he loves finally comes to know. Will Sakura reject him?**

**So how was it? I just saw the news for the dumb and deaf while scanning through the channels (Pathetic, I know) when this idea struck me. I had thought of making Sakura mute but then I decided otherwise (dunno why?). But anyways this was just one of the many stories zooming in my head these days, so if you like it and want me to continue then review and tell me otherwise maybe I'd scrap it.**

**msé~**


	2. Garage Sweet Garage

**Yea, quickie update! Simple logic- want more, review more :P Anyways, hope its good. Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**Mute**

By metalspiké

**Chapter: 2**

**Garage Sweet Garage**

**

* * *

**

~Syaoran's POV~

I was feeling a bit odd, sitting on the bed and watching her gape at me as if I was some rare, endangered species. Sakura was hardly blinking. I waved my hand in front of her face but she was frozen still.

_Is something wrong with her?_

I shook her and finally she snapped out,

"Wha-oh…um, sorry. I have never seen a dumb person before so I was like…"

I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

_Oh really? Well, I meet dumb people every other day but most of them can speak._

"Err…sorry again for…misunderstanding you…I thought you were also one those perverted guys." she sheepishly spoke.

I nodded my head. After that for a couple of minutes we fidgeted until…

*grumble*

My stomach grumbled out of hunger and I almost blushed red out of embarrassment.

She giggled.

"Looks like you are hungry after all. Well it is almost 9 o' clock, that explains."

I saw her get up and leave and somehow my hand instinctively caught her hand. She stopped and looked down at me and then she smiled once again.

_Sigh…that smile is worth dying for…_

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get you some dinner." She said.

That's when I realized that I was an uninvited guest and seemed to be taking undue advantage of her hospitality. In other words, I was being rude and ungentlemanly.

I vigorously shook my head.

_No, don't, you don't have to…oww_

Shaking my head in such urgency took its toll and pain erupted once again. My hand left hers and cradled my head as I hissed in pain. I then felt her hands over mine and my pain ebbed away, replaced by a sudden excitement.

"Now, now, what was that for? The doctor asked you to rest, so you better listen else I'll get angry and I'm sure not nice then." She lightly scolded.

I thought of nodding but then it would be better if I kept still. So, I slightly tapped her palm in approval.

"Good…now lie down still while I get you some food." And she left.

_There she goes…my angel…true to her name in every sense. She just doesn't look good but is good, in every aspect. She is kind, caring, sweet…_

Just then it struck me,

_Wait…is she doing this to me because she feels guilty? Of course Li, who'll like you? You're dumb…in every sense._

And then my self defense mechanism kicked in to counter these depressing feelings,

_So what? If she's being nice to me, is close to me, even though for a short while, I can feel happy for that. Maybe keep these memories for later…when she's gone…Arghh, this is damn confusing…_

"Dinner's here!" she announced as she entered the room with a tray. She still had her sweet smile on which made my heart melt once again.

Placing the tray on a side stool she took a bowl in her hand.

"And here we have a nice, steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup."

I gave her a smile. She dipped a spoon in it and then held it close to my mouth. I don't know why but I was a bit hesitant in opening my mouth.

She giggled.

"Don't worry, it's not that hot."

So, I opened my mouth and she fed me the soup.

"So…how is it?" she asked.

I slowly munched on the chicken piece. Seeing this, her face fell,

"Umm…I'm not that great a cook, you know. I can just make some basic stuff, so if it's not good then I'm really sorry. Hope you'll…"

I pushed my phone in front of her face, effectively stopping her apology.

She read my message,

'_This is the best chicken soup I've ever tasted and BTW I like to cook.'_

Immediately, she beamed.

"Idiot…"

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you have said this earlier?"

:|

"Oops, I forgot, you can't speak."

The rest of the soup was gone in a few minutes. With my tummy full now, I felt my body slowing down, preparing for sleep mode.

_No! I can't sleep here! Must get back home…oh but first,_

I pointed at her mouth and made a munching action.

She smiled,

"I already ate when you were unconscious but anyways it was nice of you to ask."

I just smiled back.

_Nice…she thinks I'm nice!_

And now I had to convey my intention of leaving for home. How? My phone, of course. Never thought it would be so useful…that to in this way. Imagine what use a mobile phone would be for a guy who cannot speak…well this is how it should be used.

'_Thank you for everything. It was really very nice of you to look after me but now I think I should leave for my house'_

She saw this and replied…by texting back,

'_But you're hurt. Do you have someone to take care of you at home?'_

I thought of lying to her but my head, seemingly going out of my control for a moment, shook in denial.

"Then you should stay here, at least for tonight so I can look after you."

'_Please, I just want to go home'_

"But..."

I sat there with my eyes big, almost pleading.

She sighed.

"Fine, since you're being so stubborn, I'll let you go home…but you should take care and I'll drop you till your house."

I agreed.

Slowly, we made our way down. On the way, I looked around her house and found it a cute and cozy one, perfectly suiting its owner. The walls were white but in each room a wall was painted a different color. She had a huge LCD TV, showing that she must be rich. That kinda disappointed me further, I was poor but she was rich. But her abundance of money had not shown up in her character. She was not at all arrogant, her dress was a simple white top and a red skirt and just a simple silver and amethyst necklace.

She led me into, in my view, a huge garage. She must have seen the surprise in my eyes and giggled,

"I know this looks big right now because the tools room, the empty space behind, shutter has been drawn up. Look there…when this shutter is pulled down, the space is perfect for one car. In my case it's my Chevy Beat."

I looked at her car. It was an apple green Chevrolet Beat.

_Cute…what the heck! Why am I calling everything related to Sakura as cute? Gotta do something…or maybe not_

"You know, I would have loved pink or red. Green is so not my color even though I have green eyes. But there was no other model at that time so I went and bought this."

I pulled out my 'mediator' a.k.a. my phone,

'_Just FYI, green is my favorite color.'_

"Oops," she giggled," anyways, get in the car."

I sat in and soon we were on the road.

_Now I think I should tell you where we are, since you plan to come along with me and poke around in my private life. We are around 150miles from Tokyo, in Tomoeda Special Economic Zone or TomSEZ, home to all those big, multinational companies. Thousands of people work here and there is a small township established inside the zone where all the employees reside. We have our own hospital, school, mall, theater etc. etc. Oh there, we've reached my house._

I tapped Sakura's shoulder and pointed it in the direction of my house. She turned her car,

"Apple, eh? So you work for my rival" she spoke.

I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh I didn't tell you. I'm a software engineer at Microsoft and I…"

I stopped her and signaled her to stop the car. I got off and bid her good night.

"Good night and do take care."

I nodded.

And then with a last smile she left…maybe forever.

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

_How silly of me, I forgot that today was my day off! Can you believe it, I forgot something which I almost crave for and was waiting for so long. Just imagine, I pop up to my office this morning and there my attendance sheet says 'Break' and I was like "Shit, why did I wake up soon when I didn't have work today." Oh well sometimes it happens. Hmm…maybe I was busy thinking about him…who? Ah, Syaoran…hope he's fine and didn't any trouble last night. Maybe I'd drop by to check on him, his house is on the way. I just can't get over that guilty feeling of hurting him. I mean like…oh my…_

I was just outside Apple's campus when I saw a guy sitting on the road with a couple of bags and cartons around him. I pulled over my car and got out.

"Syaoran…what are you doing on the road? Is this your stuff?"

He looked up at me, surprised. And then I remembered that phone call,

"Oh…you're fired and your house has been taken as well."

He nodded.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sitting there with no job, no house and a bandaged head…life surely sucked for him.

"You have any relative or friend nearby?"

He shook his and pulled out his phone. I realized that his phone had become his mouthpiece, conveying things which he would have otherwise been unable to express.

He handed his phone,

'_I don't have any friends or family…I'm a lone man in this world'_

Now I felt sorrier for him.

"Can I help you in anyway?" I asked.

Surprisingly, he didn't shake his head in denial but seemed hesitant.

"Syaoran?"

He took his phone back, typed in his answer and handed it back,

'_Could I please stay in your garage? I promise I'll not trouble you and even pay the rent for it'_

My first impulse was to agree to it to help him out. But then I started to have to have second thoughts.

I looked at him and there he sat looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't but laugh at it. He just looked so cute and innocent then.

"Alright, you can stay in my garage."

He instantly jumped up, a wide smile on his face. He repeatedly bowed down in gratitude. I laughed once again,

"It's okay. Just get your stuff in the car. It's my day off today so I'll help you set up your new home."

He leapt around picking his stuff and the put it in my car. Fifteen minutes later, we were standing in my garage.

"Well, this is it. You can draw down the shutter and then the tools room will be yours."

He started unloading his things. We found a couple of paint cans left behind from the time when my house was painted, so we painted his room white. But of course, with me around accidents are abundant.

So while checking out a text, by mistake I painted his hand too and that was not all. He wiped the very same on his face and now he stood, stupidly staring with white patches on his face and I was rolling on the floor laughing. For some weird reason, the room had an attached bathroom. He was quite happy to see that but when I accidentally flushed down his toothbrush, he just stood there frowning a bit with his lower lip out while I was laughing and apologizing at the same time. It was way past lunch time when we finished and I was dead tired. I just washed my hands and face, slouched on my couch and dozed off.

* * *

_Sniff…sniff…what's that smell? Hmm…fish? Yea, that's right its fish…but who's cooking?_

I opened my eyes, yawned and stretched myself. The sweet smell of fish cooking made my stomach grumble. I got up and walked to the kitchen where I saw…Syaoran…in my pink apron.

I burst out laughing for the umpteenth time but he just smiled. Leading me to the table, he seated me in a chair.

"Hmm…so you were cooking. Hope its edible." I teased.

He brought out dishes of grilled fish, fried rice and egg noodles. It smelt heavenly and my stomach grumbled once again. Wasting no time, I took some of everything and started hogging it down.

It was…delicious.

"Mmm…you sure can cook. This thing is awesome." I mumbled my mouth full of fish.

He smiled, placed his phone on the table and got down on his knees. I gave him a queer look.

He took my hand and…kissed it.

I felt my face heat up and I'm sure that steam was blowing out of ears. I found his deep amber eyes looking at me but I was too embarrassed to look back. Instead, I looked away and my eyes fell on his cellphone,

'_Thanks for helping me, thanks for being with me, thanks for making me happy, thanks for making me believe that at least somebody cares for me.'_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to all those 'Favorites and Alerts only' people, I'd really appreciate if you could just give me a small feedback about the story. Won't cost you anything but reviews give me heaps of motivation and happiness. So, well nice to see you all like my story. Just for your info, this will be around 7-8 chapter story at the max, not a long one. Once again, thanx and do review :)**

**msé~**


	3. Baked Beans, Served with Confusion

**Mute**

By metalspiké

**Chapter: 3**

**Baked Beans, Served with Confusion**

~Sakura's POV~

_Mmph…Yawwnnn…I never knew my couch was so comfortable. I'm sure I must have slept while watching TV. See, even the lights are on._

Keeping my eyes closed, I groped the wall next to the couch for the switch. But I found it missing.

_I must have slept the other way round._

Now I moved my feet, but it instantly dropped down.

_Okay…the other leg._

This time I stretched my other leg…and I stretched…and I stretched…

_My couch isn't so big._

Finally I decided to open my eyes and found that I wasn't on my couch…I was on my bed.

_How did I get here?_

I jumped up and realized that the 'light' that I was trying to switch off was sunlight.

_Crap…It's morning. Looks like I slept for a solid 12 hours._

The usual silence which greets me every morning was today marred by the sound of…of…Hmm…what sort of a sound is this?

Curious, I got off my bed and tiptoed towards the source of the sound.

_Shhh…who's making that sound? Oh…it's me…_

I crept into the laundry room and found a guy there, holding…my bra.

And just when I was gonna blow up, I noticed…the guy had a bandaged head.

It was Syaoran.

_Why that dirty, little pervert? I have a good mind to…oh my, he's so cute!_

Syaoran was blushing as he hastily dumped my wet bra into the dryer. Guess he was washing my clothes.

_How nice of him…_

"Er ahem" I cleared my throat.

He turned, looking a bit surprised and…I swear his blush reddened even more. But he beamed.

"Ohayo" I greeted.

He nodded and mouthed the same words.

"So you're washing my clothes, eh?"

His eyes went wide.

_Oh…he looks like a child caught stealing candy…so cute!_

I giggled.

"Looks like I'll have to be a bit careful with my clothes."

He shied away. Just imagine, a handsome guy shying like a girl.

_...did I just call him 'handsome'? Never mind…_

"Anyways, you don't have to do my laundry." And I moved ahead to take my clothes, but he blocked.

I stared up at him and he shook his head. Fishing out his phone, he typed,

'_Please let me do this. This is the only way I can pay your rent, until I get a proper job.'_

"It's okay and drop this rent business…I never asked you for anything in return."

'_But still, it is my duty to pay for living in your garage.'_

"Fine, suit yourself," I said, accepting defeat," But don't let me catch you playing with my bras and panties." I playfully wagged a finger.

His cheeks reddened again.

_He is so effing cute…whoa, Sakura, get a grip!_

"Just kidding, now come out and I'll make some breakfast."

He shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

Phone text-_'Breakfast is all done. Just sit and I'll get the stuff'_

I gaped at him.

"You cooked…wait a minute, I slept off on the couch last evening. So it was you who took me to my bed."

He nodded.

"What did you do then?"

'_Cleaned the dishes, the house, switched off the lights etc. etc. and went down to sleep.'_

"I didn't keep you here as a servant. And don't start off that rent stuff, cuz I don't accept it."

'_But you work all day, won't it be better if I take care of the house chores. I don't mind it.'_

"Well I do. So from now on no playing maid, okay?" I sternly said.

He gave an inaudible sigh,

'_No'_

And he walked off.

"Hey", I shouted," No in the sense you won't do it or no, you will play housemaid."

No reply.

"Why can't you say something back?"

And I smacked my face.

_Great Sakura…asking a mute guy to say something back. No wonder I was the No.1 retard among my friends._

I walked to the kitchen and saw Syaoran piling up French toast on a platter.

"Here, let me help." I held the plate but once again he stopped me. This time I wasn't going to back down, so I tugged the plate…bad move.

So there went the plate and along with it the toast, flying and landing all around the kitchen.

"Oops…sorry" I sheepishly said…and giggled.

_Oh gosh…look at him with his hands on his hips…and look at his frown…hee…hee_

He just shook his head and started cooking once again.

_Better make myself scarce…_

And I slipped out.

* * *

~Syaoran's POV~

_She sure has an appetite…_This is what I feel watching her eat. Sure she maybe a nuisance in the kitchen but the gusto with which she eats would make any chef proud of his culinary prowess…which in my case was French toast and baked beans.

A stray strand of damp hair hovered next to her cheek as she sat in her white shirt and black skirt, gobbling up the food.

_Sigh…you lucky strand of hair…_

"So, I was just curious", she suddenly started," and wanted to ask, how did you lose your voice?"

Out comes my faithful phone.

'_It's a birth defect. I don't know much of the details but apparently my vocal chords are unable to vibrate due to some reason.'_

"What about your family?"

_'I had...have four sisters but didn't hear from them after the settlement of my parents' will. My mom and dad died in a car accident when I was 18'_

"Oh…sorry" she says," but anyways you would have had a hard time during your childhood. I mean your education and other stuff."

'_Yea, I had a tough time but still I managed to live through it. Just FYI, I'm a graduate so don't take me for an illiterate ass.'_

She laughed.

"Oh don't worry I never thought of you like that. So anyways, what are you going to do today?"

'_Look for a job'_

"Okay then, good luck. I'll be back by five." She said, shoveling in the last piece. She then got up, collected her bag and swiftly left. I closed the door and turned and my eyes fell on a pink box…her lunch box.

Instantly, I grabbed it and dashed down. I managed to catch her getting inside her car.

"Oh my lunch box…why, thank you." She tiptoed and…pecked my cheek and drove away.

That small touch to my cheek sent waves of electricity through me, paralyzing me for several minutes.

_That was almost a…almost a…_

Like a shy girl, I dove into my room and buried my face in my pillow.

_That was almost a…almost a…_

I just couldn't bring myself to believe that it was a…it was a…

I jumped off my bed and pulled a velvet ring case, sans the ring.

A thought was running inside me and I was debating it in my mind.

_Should I…no, it's too early…but she…arghh…why does it have to be so tough._

But then my other side spoke,

_Are you nuts? She, who is beauty and kindness personified, would fall for you? Puhlees, just think, pea brain._

_But it's worth a try…_

_And confirm rejection? At least you are close to her now. If she knows, you won't be able to come even a mile near to her._

_Arghh…shut it you two! I've got a way out…_

_You did…?_

_Way to go, pea brain!_

Pulling out a pen and a piece of paper, I scribbled,

'Sakura, I love you. Wish I could say this to you.'

Placing the note inside the ring box, I kept it under my bed.

_That was your way out?_

_Ke Ke Ke, a pig has a better thinking process than yours._

_Shut up, you two!_

So I confessed my love, yet I haven't confessed my love. Confusing, ne?

I just lay down on my bed, my hand touching my cheek.

_She…she gave me a kiss._

_

* * *

_

~Sakura's POV~

The files on my table lay forgotten as a different thought occupied my mind.

_Why did I do that?_ This was that one question in my mind which I answered in so many ways, but none seemed acceptable.

_Did I do it as an obligation? You don't kiss people to thank them…Arghh…this is so confusing._

"Sakura-chan, is everything okay?" Hana's voice reached my ears.

Just then I realized that I was biting down on my pen, so hard that it had cracked.

"N-Nothing, Hana-chan."

"Is that new guy the problem?" she sincerely asked.

"N-No, not at all. In fact he is a great help." I replied. Hana was the only person aware of my decision of allowing Syaoran to stay in my garage. You should have seen her reaction when I first told this but she calmed down later.

"Oh well, boss wants those files in five minutes." She said.

"Shit…I haven't started." And I pounced on the blue folder in front of me. For now, I would have to digest these confusing feelings like I'm digesting the toast and beans…say, ain't I allergic to baked beans…

* * *

**Kinda short, hope you don't mind it. So like it? Yes? No? Do tell me.**

**Now I'd like to thank the reviewers**

**EchizenRyoma **

**azhura03**

**Moonlight919**

**KawaiiAmy13**

**Infatuation-x **

**So HaRd To Be Me  
**

**saki25**

**Airhead259 **

**lhaine07**

**biblioholic **

**James Birdsong (Anon)**

**and all the other Anons.**

**Thank You, please keep reading and reviewing. This implies to the others as well :D**

**msé~**


	4. Stairway to 'Heaven'

**Sorry for the delay but I had exams, infact I have chemistry this Monday and instead of preparing for it diligently, I finished off this chapter. Weird, ain't I? Anyways, you enjoy and review :)

* * *

**

**Mute**

By metalspiké

**Chapter: 4**

**Stairway to 'Heaven'**

~Sakura's POV~

_Urgh…I feel so sick! Should have let it out all there._

I leaned back in my chair. The people close to the restroom must have noticed the retching sounds that I had made in my struggle to keep my breakfast in. And the others would have known too as I made my way back. I looked green and I'm sure I seemed like a fish out of water, even the smell matched.

_My journey back, yes I called walking those few meters a journey, to my table was highly animated. First, of all the people it had to be Chang, the office hottie…err pardon me, but that's what they call the new Chinese guy who works in the online translation dept. Anyways, he saw me standing outside the toilet, heaving as I tried to normalize myself. He asked me if I was fine, well he is supposed to since he asked me out this weekend and I…HOLD IT! You didn't hear that, okay? Just forget it! So I hurried out past that guy and just when I was out of his sight…hey-ho, it's time to kiss the floor. No, these are not lyrics from a song but what happened to me as my heels gave way. I was lying face down and my stomach was lurching violently. For the umpteenth time, I felt that those wretched beans were gonna spew out. Somehow, I got back up (No prince charming to lift me up…sigh) and slowly walked as I tried soothing my stomach with my hands, in vain. So as I felt the bile rise up, I rushed into the nearest cubicle, grabbed the glass of water and drank it down in a gulp. I then breathed heavily and my eyes met a middle aged lady whose mouth was open in surprise. The telephone receiver was dangling down and the person on the other side was hollering. I tried smiling but in my present condition…well, let's just say that it confirmed to her that I was bonkers. Again I hurried out and just when I was within sight of my room, I let out…_

Groaning, I closed my eyes, thinking why I even ate those damn beans.

_Digest my feelings, like I digest my breakfast…well, guess not._

The door opened and in walked Hana, with a worried look and behind her…surprise, surprise…was Chang.

"Sakura-chan, you're sick. Why don't you go home?" Hana asked.

I gave her a weak smile.

"I can drop you", Chang offered," I don't have any work for the afternoon shift."

Now this was interesting…no, no…not that way…sheesh, I mean he is being so nice and it would be rude to turn down his offer, ne?

"Fine" I said, maybe with unnecessary enthusiasm.

I hurriedly packed my stuff,

_It's not every day that you get a ride with…Chang; I mean that why should he?_

Asking Hana to cover up I followed Chang down to the parking lot. Suddenly, the source of disturbance was no longer my stomach but my heart, which was, for some reason, beating at an unusually high rate. I smirked on the jealous looks we were getting from all my female workmates. Why even Miku, the so-called 'Chick' of the office, was glaring at me but I don't give a damn. Down below, Chang opened the door to his pearly white Toyota Prius but,

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No…I mean…uh, what about my car? I just can't leave it here." I sheepishly said.

He smiled.

_Damn, he's se…err…good looking when he smiles._

"Well, then I can drive you back in your car." He offered.

"Oh, thank you."

So, I handed him the keys and soon we left. There was an uneasy silence between us but all I could do was steal glances at him.

"Well…" he suddenly started, almost making me jump,"…you still don't mind going out this Saturday, right?"

I nodded.

_Hell ya, how can I say no?_

"So I'll pick you up at 7"

"Fine with me." I said.

Silence again. This time it wasn't broken till we reached my house. When I stepped out of my car, I suddenly felt dizzy and swayed a bit but I felt Chang's hands on my shoulders.

"Feeling weak, eh? Let's get you home quick."

I smiled as he led me forward. On my doorstep, he rang the doorbell and…face-palmed.

"Oh how stupid of me. You live alone, don't you?"

I was gonna open my mouth to answer but…the door opened, answering him.

Chang was surprised. Of course he didn't know about Syaoran and seeing him inside my house astonished Chang.

Right then, I felt a sudden pull and then felt a palm on my forehead and then on my throat. It was Syaoran, trying to see if I was sick.

"It's nothing Syaoran. I'm allergic to beans, so I…wasn't feeling well."

He gave an inaudible 'oh' and then mouthed 'sorry' as he held my hands.

_He's apologizing? But it wasn't his mistake._

I shook my head and said,

"No, don't be sorry. It isn't your mistake. How are you supposed to know that I'm allergic to baked beans? It's my fault."

I thought he'll smile, nod or show some sign of approval but instead he…sniffed.

"What?" I asked.

Pinching his nose and making a disgusted face, he looked away and pointed to the bathroom door.

Okay, no more playing sweet with him,

"You think I stink! Heck, even you would if you throw up! You're the one fed me those beans! It's your fault!"

He sniggered.

_What the…Arghh and I had just said that it was my fault._

Without another look I stomped away, not even casting a glance at Chang who was staring from that time. Right now, I felt insulted and I just wanted to get rid of the source of embarrassment…the smell.

~Syaoran's POV~

_There she goes…doesn't take much to get her on a high. I mean look…_

*cough* *cough*

I turned and noticed a guy standing on the door.

_Who's he? Ah, he's the one who came along with Sakura._

I just plain looked at him.

"So, are you Sakura's relative?" he asked.

In the background I heard the sound of a shower.

_Guess Sakura's taking a bath. She really can't stand an insult, can she? Oh, what did he ask?_

I tapped my ear, signaling him to repeat his question.

"Are you and Sakura from the same family?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Are you a friend of hers?" he questioned.

_Hmm…now that he asks, Sakura never acknowledged me as a friend so maybe…_

I shook my head in denial. His eyes became a bit wide,

"Wo de tian a! (OMG) Y-You're more than a friend!" he exclaimed.

I gave him a weird look.

_Seriously, it's an insult calling you a fellow Chinese! More than a friend? What the hell do you mean by that? And why do you care?_

I thought of replying but,

"Syaoran", Sakura called out from the bathroom, "Can you give me my towel and clothes, I forgot to take them along."

I shook my head and went inside.

_Forgot her towel…what would she do if I wasn't there! Hmm…maybe then she doesn't have to worry._

I handed her the things and went back to the guy. I had some stuff to clear out with that pea-brain. But just as I reached there,

"Syaoran", Sakura called out once again," Can you give my…" she paused,"…those as well."

I smacked my forehead, went back to her room, dug into her drawer, pulled out a pair of…underwear and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she shouted back.

Now, back to the fool.

His eyes were wider now.

"You…you…her…her…" he blabbered.

I felt a strong impulse to punch him and ask him to either speak clearly or shut up! But before I could follow my impulse I was once again interrupted by Sakura, who suddenly squealed.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry, Chang. I completely forgot about you." She said as she came running bare feet with a towel in her hands.

"N-No, it's okay." He stuttered.

"Come in, I'll get…"

"No…" he cut her off," I mean, I'm getting late. I've got lots of work this afternoon, so bye." And he almost ran away.

"Strange", Sakura said," he was suddenly behaving odd." She turned to me.

"Did I do something weird?" she asked.

I thought for a moment.

_Hmm…nope, typical Sakura…wait a sec, I just know her for a day. How can I say that?_

I merely shrugged and closed the door.

* * *

**Wall Clock display-**

**Day:** Saturday

**Time:** 7:30PM

The whole house was silent, except for the ticking of the clock and the sniffling of Sakura.

Yup, American idiot…pardon me, Chinese idiot (Sorry, but couldn't help it :P) did not turn up. But Sakura waited patiently until she got this text-

'Srry, cant come.'

That's it. That is all he said and he ignored her phone calls. Sakura started sniveling and that's where we find ourselves now.

"It's the most horrible way of ditching somebody." She croaked.

I just rolled my eyes.

_As if I care. Actually, it's good that he went away, looked like a sucker to me._

"I mean we were supposed to go to heaven and…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, you fool, Heaven is the new Cineplex. We were going for a movie and then later for dinner in the mall nearby."

_Hmm…Heaven…Got it!_

I went inside, rummaged her drawer for a thing, came back, grabbed her by the hand and led her out.

Of course she made quite a racket with her "Hoe!" and "What the…" but I just pushed her into her car, got in the driver seat and drove out. Don't worry; I have a driver's license.

"Where are you taking me?" she shouted.

I placed a finger on her lips…and instantly pulled my hand back.

_Gosh…her lips are so soft…No, focus Syaoran…gotta make her smile._

Whatever she thought, I don't know but my action at least quieted her.

Around twenty minutes later I stopped my car in a parking lot.

"Heaven…should have known." She commented.

We went to the ticket desk. I pointed at the same movie Sakura was supposed to go and asked for two tickets, placing the cash on the desk.

"Sorry sir, but the show's about to start. We don't have any more tickets." The girl said.

Sakura grumbled behind.

_Not now…grr, must do something._

I placed another bill on the desk. The girl's expression changed,

"Ah…um, I think we can make some arrangements."

She quickly pocketed the money and printed out the tickets. Handing the tickets to me, she gave me another piece of paper which read-

'Call me

98321XXXXX'

I just winked at her and pocketed it.

_Man…I just flirted with her…nevermind…good that Sakura didn't see it._

Seeing the tickets, Sakura squealed in joy,

"Oh my god, you got it! I so wanted to see this movie."

I just smiled as we headed for the theatre.

"So is this your way of saving my date." She said.

I gave her a quizzical look.

She giggled and grabbed my arm.

"Well, at least I can consider this as my date."

Inside my heart was doing a back flip.

_Date…this is a date? Wow…I never knew…_

As we climbed up the stairway to 'heaven' my thoughts wandered over my 'date', the most unorthodox date and the most unconventional way of asking it.

_Well…my whole relation itself is complex. Things are_ _never gonna be normal, I should get used to this.

* * *

_

**Whew, finished it. Now back to Chem. But you, please review and answer this simple question- How was this chapter?**

**Any other question? Ask away.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, you all really make my day-**

**KawaiiAmy13**

**elfenknight**

**So HaRd To Be Me**

**lhaine07**

**Biblioholic**

**Ariee Alizabeth Li**

**AbstractArts**

**Green P hime**

**neko-chiidesu**

**-Lovin'Readin'Drawin'Writtin'-**

**hikarihayashi-chan**

**incurableoptimist**

**Silver knightam**

**Moonlight919**

**And all the Anons. Thank you so much!**

**Also, once again an appeal to the 'Favs and Alerts only'-please leave a small review. I'd really, really appreciate it.**

**msé~**


	5. Much Ado about Nothing

**Well, it took some time for this update but I was like totally stuck in school work, I mean exams and then practicals made my life really hard. So, now with all that done I finally got time to write. Anyways, enjoy :) **

* * *

**Mute**

By metalspiké

**Chapter: 5**

**Much Ad-o about Nothing**

~Syaoran's POV~

_Man…that date squeezed out everything in my wallet! Okay, so dating is really expensive stuff._

I banged my wallet against the table to see if there were any coins stuck inside, but no luck. So it's official now, all I have is just 750¥. Damn, I need a job!

_Its 2 days since the date, Monday to be precise and the best day to start my job hunt. Still, I have enough for a cup cake. Now, out I go. _

Picking up my jacket I exited my room, locked it and started my pursuit for a job.

_Okay, here I go…guys, wish me luck!_

~Sakura's POV~

"You Bitch…urgh…leave me…I'm gonna kill her! Yarrgh!"

FREEZE!

_Right, so what's happening here? For starters, I'm holding a fistful of hair from a certain bitch. Of course, the experience is mutual. I'm in my office, not in a wrestling arena. And who's this amazing person I'm complimenting, why it's this wonderful, incredible and amazing ass-Miku! Now, why am I mad at her? Who said I'm mad, I'm just ready to drink some blood. Didn't I tell you that I have vampire traits! Ooh, can't hold on any longer. Chew on this, you slut!_

PLAY!

Wriggling out, I landed a blow right on her stomach. Her cry of pain made me smirk, yup I won!

"That'll teach you not to spread rumors!" I shouted.

"I spread no rumors, you bitch!" Miku cried," That's what Chang told me and everyone else!"

That struck me like a thunderbolt.

_Chang…he said this…he said I was a whore…I was…_

"Cat got your tongue, Sakura?" Miku said, now it was her turn to smirk.

This was mass humiliation for me. And of all the people, it was Chang who spread this.

I stormed out and barged into Chang's cabin.

"…and he was like totally annoyed when he handed her…oh, Sakura…um…Hi." Chang said. His group of friends were still forcing down giggles.

"What's all this, Chang! What have you been telling about? I demanded.

He sighed, got up and said,

"Sakura, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Ashamed? What the fuck do you mean?" I screamed.

"Calm down, Sakura. What I mean is that a live-in relationship is nothing new." He explained.

"Live-in relation? What are you blabbering?"

"Aren't you living in with that brown haired guy?" he asked.

_Brown-haired guy? Who brown-haired guy…ah, he must be referring to Syaoran…WHAT? He thinks I'm in a live-in relation with Syaoran! How the heck did he get such an idea?_

"Are you as stupid as you look? That guy is my tenant, he lives in the tools room in my garage." I shouted.

"Tenant?" he said, cocking an eyebrow," I don't think that you ask your tenants to pass you your bra and panties."

I opened my mouth but stopped.

_Pass my…oh, crap it was that day…when I was sick! So, that's why he dumped me!_

Chang too was now wearing a very Miku-ish smirk.

"And Hana told me that you took particular interest when you apparently treated him. So, even your best friend agrees on my theory!" he further said.

_Hana…even Hana? Even she thinks like this!_

Right, so now I'm gonna turn all bitchy.

I raised my arm to slap him but,

"Sakura, Andrews ma'am wants you in her room, right now." A girl poked her head inside and said.

"Thank your guardian angel." I hissed and exited.

_Now, this is my present condition…I'm supposedly in a live-in relation , My best friend betrayed me, I'm known as the new slut in the office, I lost my chance with the hottest asshole in the office, I gave a bitch what she deserved for which I must be in trouble…hell, my life's screwed._

"Sakura…" Hana's voice reached my ears.

I just walked away, ignoring her.

As I entered Andrews madam's office, I noticed that Miku was already standing there.

"Ah, Sakura, come in." She said.

I nervously walked in; after all she looked quite serious.

"So, you both are here for your indiscipline behavior, am I right?"

We both nodded.

"And I just got the 'topic' of your fight from a neutral source. Now, I want to have a small chat with you two."

"Okay…" I meekly said. Miku just nodded.

"Look girls, I grew up in the US where things are way serious. I know what you two are going through, even I went through it and blah…blah…blah…snip!"

So, after a long lecture on relationship management and a threat of being transferred I returned to my room. My punishment for today was overtime till 11:30. Well, no shirking, gotta work.

* * *

**POST 11:30**

The engine died and finally I stepped out into my garage. The whole surroundings were still but my mind whirling. The car lock beeped and as I hurried towards my house a faint music reached my ears.

_Music…who's playing music at this time? It's dot midnight!_

I headed towards the source of the music.

_Hmm…I know this tune…but I can't make out the lyrics._

I reached the tools room door. Looks like the sound is coming from Syaoran's room. I slowly opened it and what I saw surprised me…and him.

The whole room was dark, save for the light from the candle over a cup cake. Syaoran was just wearing his pajama pants; his torso exposed…which made me giggle.

"Man, you should work out. You don't have any muscle, lean as a boy." I commented.

But Syaoran kept looking at me, his expression indecipherable.

_Am I intruding?_

That's when I noticed the song-

'Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…'

I gasped.

"Hoee…it's your birthday today."

~Syaoran's POV~

_Man, you barge in, laugh at me and you sure did take your time to understand the obvious._

Nonetheless, I just nodded lightly.

"And what a cute cupcake!" she exclaimed.

_Actually, I wouldn't mind a proper cake._

"But why are you celebrating alone?" she asked.

_Duh…do I have to tell you again?_

"Oh…got it. Well, I'm here now so let's cut the cake and we'll have a proper celebration tomorrow, okay?" she said.

I shook my head.

"Now, c'mon, a birthday comes only once a year." She spoke.

I rolled my eyes; luckily she missed it in the darkness.

Then I cut the (cup)cake and we both shared it. Now this has to be the best birthday ever. With Sakura next to me, genuinely smiling I felt unparalleled joy; even the joy of finally getting a job was overshadowed.

_Job? Oh, I didn't tell you! You see, I went back to the Apple campus to meet an old friend of mine, Steve Jobs…okay fine I was bragging a bit. My friend's just an employee in the new products division. So I asked him for help and luckily he had just the right job for me…rather I was the right man for the job. Wanna know what it is? Well, I had to…nuh uh, it's a surprise! You'll see what it was pretty soon, trust me. Oh…Sakura's yawning! Shit, I forgot, she's been working the whole day. Better put her to bed._

I gently held her hand…and she jerked it away.

_What the…?_

She got up, unease etched on her face,

"Good night and Happy Birthday." She whispered and left.

_What happened? Why did she act like that? Why was she looking red?_

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

Sitting in my balcony, I sipped my tea watching the birds fly with a crimson sphere in the background.

_Ah, what a relaxing morning…oh, what? You ask me why am I not at work? Well, I just mailed my leave letter and I'm taking the week off to set things right in my head. Ah…now ain't this peaceful…YUCK! You stupid pigeon! You feathered shitting machine! YOU OAF! Couldn't you find a better place to shit than in my cup! YUUUUUCCCCKKKK! I'm outta here!_

Forget the balcony, time for some TV. So, settling on my couch I switched on my TV and scanned through the channels.

_You don't get many good things coming early in the morning…hey wait there…Oh My God! It's Syaoran! What's he doing in that Ad! Doesn't he look so adorable…so handsome…SAKURA! Stop!_

~On the TV~

Syaoran-"Hey people! (Deep voice) How are things going? (Squeaky Shrill) Hope you having fun. (Normal)"

"Amazed, eh? Are you tired of your voice? Don't like how you sound, just like me? Prefer not to speak, like me? Than Apple has the answer, presenting the all new iSp…"ZIT!

~Sakura's POV~

_Sya…he…he can speak! Syaoran can speak? It can't be, it cannot be!_

I stared at the black TV screen, my thoughts going berserk.

_No…he won't lie…Syaoran won't lie…No…_

I caught my hair.

_Why? Why does everything happen to me? Why at the same time? Office…home…no place I can find solace._

Maybe yesterdays happenings made me jumpy, but I must think with a straight mind.

_Okay, Sakura calm down…Maybe…maybe, somebody provided backing voice! Yes, that's it! He just mouthed those words. But…why didn't he tell me that he acted in an Ad film? I'll go and ask him._

I jumped off the couch, hurried down and entered my garage.

"…and I just saw you, man, you were awesome!" a muffled voice came.

_Seems like someone's using the speaker phone._

"Thanks, dude!" a person replied.

Now this startled me.

_That sounds just like the normal voice from the Ad!_

No more waiting, I barged into his room.

"Syaoran…" I started.

"…and I…oh shit! Oh, Sakura!" Syaoran 'said'.

Seeing this, my fears became true.

_Syaoran…no…you can speak…you lied!_

He was sitting on the bed with his phone speaker on and a weird white gadget next to it, maybe his iPod cuz there seemed to be an earphone wire going to his head.

"Syaoran, what…" I was at a loss for words.

"Sakura, listen. I'll explain." He 'said' once again.

Now that I had finally got my confirmation, my anger knew no bounds.

"You liar!" I shrieked.

He opened his mouth but I was in full destruction mode. Grabbing his phone and gadget I threw it with all my force. The crunching sound slightly sated my anger.

Syaoran was mouthing some words.

"You…You dare to keep up that act even now!" I shouted.

He shook his head.

"I HATE YOU! JUST GET OUT AND NEVER, EVER COME IN MY SIGHT!" I bellowed.

But he shook his head even faster.

"You won't leave? Then I'll make you leave!"

Grabbing his arm, I pulled him out full force.

_He's still acting, why doesn't he just accept his lie!_

I pushed him out and then went in to throw whatever of his belongings which I could catch. Finally, I came out locked the garage and huffed into my house without even looking at him.

Inside, I just pounced on my bed and tears followed.

_Why? Why does everyone I trust betray me? Chang…Hana…even Syaoran. Syaoran…the one who seemingly cared for me, cheered me when I was sad, do the most stupidest thing just to make me smile…was it all a sham, a façade…for what? So, that I would let him live here? But I thought he was somebody whom I can depend on, whom I can like and…maybe…love…but it's all gone. _

* * *

**So people, what do you think about this-Syaoran can speak! Goes against the title? Teehee, wait and watch.**

**Now, my thanks to-**

**elfenknight**

**neko-chiidesu**

**lhaine07**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**hikarihayashi-chan **

**Moonlight919**

**Lovin'Readin'Drawin'Writtin'- **

**Ariee Alizabeth Li **

**Suikahime**

**So HaRd To Be Me **

**DetectiveConanFan13**

**biblioholic **

**EchizenRyoma **

**KawaiiAmy13**

**darkryubaby **

**incurableoptimist**

**BabieLuvly101 **

**and all the other anons, Thank You!**

msé~


	6. Storm Before the Calm

**I'm back, kickin' and alive.I'm soooo sorry for the long break but I just couldn't find time to finish this chapter. There were so many things I wanted to put in here and I was like messing it up at times. Anyways, hope you forgive me for the late update. **

**R&R**

**Enjoy~**

P.S- I just noticed that the last chapter got a bit less reviews, something wrong? Do tell me.

* * *

**Mute**

By metalspiké

**Chapter: 6**

**Storm Before the Calm**

~Sakura's POV~

_Mmph…Yaawwnn…I must have dozed off. Oh my, it's almost 5, looks like I slept through the whole afternoon. Maybe, I'll grab a quick snack._

Pushing myself off my damp pillow, I headed into my kitchen and prepared a sandwich for myself.

_Ahh…nothing like a cheese and ham sandwich…mmm_

As I chewed on the ham pieces a single sweat drop slid down my nose and dangled at the tip.

_Gosh, it's so stuffy in here. Better get some fresh sir._

So, grabbing another sandwich I went to my balcony. Outside, a cool breeze wafted about and I closed my eyes to enjoy it.

_Now this is what I like…so nice._

The sound of kids playing in the park reached my ears and I opened my eyes to look towards the park…but I saw a certain person looking at me.

It was Syaoran.

He was standing down, right where I had left him, stubbornly staring back at me.

_So much for my nice mood…_

"You…why are you still standing here? Get lost!" I shouted.

Blink. Blink.

"Now don't pretend that you're deaf as well. Puh-lease, that veil of innocence will no longer work!"

Blink. Blink.

_Okay…now he is seriously annoying._

"I'm warning you one last time, go away or I'll call the police and tell that you're a stalker and a cheat!" I shouted again.

Blink. Blink.

Now, this seriously got me mad.

"You asked for it…"

I stormed inside, flipped my phone and dialed the emergency number.

_'May I help you?'_ a lady spoke from the other side.

"You sure can! I need to report that I'm being stalked by a person. He's still standing in front of my house since yesterday."

_'What do you want me to do?'_

_What...? You gotta be seriously dim!_

"Come and play Tic-Tac-Toe with him! Sheesh, why do you think I'm reporting him? I need the police to take him away, _right now!_"

_'There is no need to be angry'_

"Hell, there is! I'm being stalked, not you!" I felt like adding,'Not that any one would' but I held myself. Who knows, she might be a ravishing beauty? But I _seriously _doubt it...bah, who cares!

_'Okay...okay, calm down. The police would be there in about half an hour. Hold on till then.'_

"Wait! I never told you my address."

_'This is your number, right?'_

"Yes..."

_'Then that's all I need. Have a nice day.'_

The line got cut. I went back out to the balcony to give him one last, ultimate warning. I found Syaoran still rooted to the same spot and blankly staring at me.

"You think that making puppy-dog eyes and feigning innocence would change my mind? Oh no no no...you are _so damn wrong!_ You've 20 mins to disappear, else have a nice time in jail!"

Blink. Blink.

"Suit yourself..." I smirked and went in.

Right after 20 mins, I went out to status check. Report?

Syaoran still in same place.

No sign of police...not even the siren.

End of report. Return inside.

_Okay...they might have got delayed somewhere._

...Now it's 40 mins since the call. Report?

Syaoran still in same place.

No sign of police...not even the siren.

End of report. Return inside.

_Patience, Sakura...patience. They are surely on their way._

...Now it's almost an hour. Report?

Syaoran still in same place.

No sign of police...not even the siren...wait, that's a siren. Surely, it has to be the police.

In a couple of minutes, I was proved right as a police van drove in. The arrival of the police got some reaction from Syaoran...he turned his head.

"That's him, officer!" I shouted, pointing at Syaoran."Grab him and teach him the lesson of his life!"

"Don't worry, ma'am." Said the officer who had just managed to step out." We'll make sure he does."

He grabbed Syaoran and pulled him, but he didn't budge.

"Move it, fella. No good resisting. What's your name anyway?" the officer asked.

Syaoran slowly turned his head towards him, but then turned towards me again.

"You deaf? I asked what's your *grunt* name?" he asked once again.

By now more officers came and all of them tried pushing and pulling, but by some supernatural strength he stood still. So, they resorted to brute force. A hard blow to his knee from a cosh did the trick as he tumbled down. Incredibly, he managed to make no sound at all.

_Oh...ouch, no...wait, i shouldn't be...sto...cork it, Sakura, he deserves it._

Few more blows and he was done for good. The officers literally carried him to the van. Somehow, I felt an inexplicable twinge of hurt as I saw his limp body, seemingly devoid of life.

"That's done, ma'am. He will cause no more trouble. Drop by the police station whenever you're free to lodge an official complaint. Have a good day." The last officer climbed in and the van purred away.

_Finally...he's gone..._

I slumped onto my couch and heaved a sigh of relief.

_What a mess...good its over._

Despite all i still had a nagging feeling...a feeling which I just couldn't put a finger on...but definitely not a good one.

_What's wrong? I did right...right?_

* * *

After lulling about for about couple of hours, I went to the police station. The head officer, one among the team which arrested Syaoran, greeted me.

"Ah...we were expecting you ma'am. Please give me a few moments as I get the papers ready." he said and started shuffling between heaps of paper stacks.

I looked around and found the place seriously depressing.

_Never! Never in my life would I go to jail...I'll make sure._

The very thought being confines in one of the cells gave me a shiver.

I peeked through the corridor to the left to see a line of cells.

"We gave him a nice dressing down, but boy is he stubborn. Not even a grunt left his mouth. You can see him in the cell on the right, third from the end." the head officer spoke, his head poking from under the desk.

"Maybe no..." I stopped.

_It wouldn't hurt..._

I walked down to his cell and what I saw gave me, surprisingly, a heart-wrenching pain.

It was Syaoran or a shadow of what he was. His face was swollen, eyes closed, clothes in rags and was trembling. He was in a really sorry state.

Somehow, an impulse forced me to see him closer. I asked the guard nearby to open up the cell. Of course, he was reluctant.

"Look, the head officer himself allowed me to see him." I said.

He didn't seem exactly convinced but he complied. As soon as the heavy metal door creaked open, I almost rushed in. Apparently, the pain Syaoran was feeling had numbed his senses as he did not respond when I approached him.

At close quarters he looked even worse. His bruises were turning an ugly blue, he was bleeding from the numerous cuts all over his body and he was shivering uninterrupted.

Seeing this, pain was now accompanied with guilt. He did nothing compared to the punishment he is getting.

_I...I did this? I did this to him?_

Hesitantly, I placed my palm on his forehead...and immediately jerked it back. It was scalding hot!

_What the...? Oh god, he's having a fever...a burning fever._

Then it clicked to me. Staying out the whole time, no food and a bashing of a lifetime. No surprise he's so sick.

"Officer..." I shouted for the guard. He appeared immediately.

"Please call the head officer, _now_!"

With a puzzled look, he went away. I looked around for something useful, but the cell was devoid of even the most basic amenities.

Moments later, the head officer walked in.

"What's the matter, ma'am?" he asked.

"He's burning with fever! Where's the doctor?" I demanded.

He clicked his tongue.

"Relax, ma'am. These guys are a tough lot. A fever would hardly do anything to him."

"Where is the doctor?" I hisseed, surprisingly.

"Okay, cool down. For your info, he was checked by the doctor and he says no medication is needed. Anyways, why do you worry? Just fill those forms and leave the rest to us." he said.

There was a pause and no one moved.

"In that case...I withdraw..."I whispered.

"What?"

"I said, I _withdraw_ my complaint. D'you get it?" I bellowed, anger filling me up.

_He may be a convict, but he is still human...still Syaoran._

"What? Are you okay,ma'am. Do you understand what you are saying?" he asked, with an incredulous look.

"I perfectly understand, now release him." I said.

"But it could be dangerous for you and..." but I cut him off.

"I'm old enough to decide what's good and what's bad." I seethed.

With a heavy sigh, he asked the guard to bring the outgoing register. After paying the fee and filling the details, I placed Syaoran on the back seat and speedily drove away to the Tomoeda General Hospital and entered the emergency entrance.

Grabbing hold of a nurse, I asked for help,

"Nurse, I have a pers...friend in my car. He is seriously injured and ill. Please help." I almost pleaded.

With a quick nod, she called few ward boys with a stretcher who picked Syaoran up and hurried in, with me at their heels.

Luckily, we bumped into a doctor on the way who immediately took up the case.

"What happened to him?"the doctor asked.

"He got arrested..." I gulped," for no mistake of his."

"Oh god...he looks really bad." he said, examining Syaoran.

"Please doctor, make sure he gets alright. Please..." I pleaded.

The doctor smiled lightly,

"I'll give my best but I can say it for sure only after a few tests." he said.

"Then do them, doctor. Don't worry about the money, just make sure he recovers." I said, my eyes tearing up.

He nodded.

"I will...and just for record purposes, how are you related to the patient?" he asked.

I paused.

"I'm...I'm his...friend."

_And what sort of a friend am I?_

"Fine then, please complete the formalities at the reception." With that he left.

I slipped into the chair at the sides as I saw Syaoran being taken to the Special Care Unit.

_I can't believe this...I hurt him so much...It hurts me so much._

Burying my face in my hand, I cried the tears which I was holding back for so long...tears of pain...tears of shame...tears of guilt...all because he spoke.

* * *

**I did mention in my first A/N that there would be angst by the end, so there it is. Mind it? Do tell me!**

**Most probably the next chapter would be the finale, so expect a long one and keep in mind the angst and hurt genre of the story.**

**I do have in my mind a way to continue the story but _only if_ I get enough reviews compelling me to continue, else the end in the next chapter stands...thought I'd give you a heads up.**

**As always thanks to all those who read, reviewed or found the story interesting.**

**hikarihayashi-chan **

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover **

**Moonlight919-**Spot on! Great guess.

**biblioholic **

**darkryubaby-**Really, really soorryy it took so long to update. Honestly I tried my best. Hope you continue reading.

**lhaine07**-Even I hope so :P

**EchizenRyoma**

**neko-chiidesu**

**mikan12345 **

**Lighting Rain **

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness **

**Bee Emey**-'small reply' Thanks.

**And all the anons, Thank you sooo much for reviewing!**

**Don't stop reading! **

**msé~**


	7. Stateside, Sans Love

**Okay...I'm not sure how to start but first I'd like to sincerely apologize. I know that even though I have genuine excuses, none can explain such a LONG gap, so once again I apologize.**

**Secondly, there were quite a few questions about the previous chapter. Let me explain them:**

**I had started out to write an Angst story, which may not be my forte, so the previous chapter may seem a little off the normal SxS stories but it is the same story.**

**Sakura's confused actions can be explained that she to nurses a crush on Syaoran which result in a conflict of emotions and hence her sort of random behavior. Plus, she was touchy after the office incident.**

**I'm really happy that you all actually reviewed and told about all these, Thank You Very Much!**

**Okay now, enough talking. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Mute**

By metalspiké

**Chapter: 7**

**Stateside, Sans Love**

* * *

~Syaoran's POV~

_My 18__th__ birthday…the last time we were together as a family…the last time I saw my sisters smiling at me…a smile filled with innocence…a smile without the greed which defines them now…my parents…Mom…Dad…I…miss…you…but I moved on._

_My 19__th __ birthday…I had ended up on the street…my parents will was modified and I was given just 20% of Mom and Dad's money and rest was shared between my sisters…our family house…business…all snatched away and I was left to fend for myself...but I moved on_

_My 20__th__ birthday…I left Tokyo…No one was ready to hire a mute guy…by now almost half of my share of parents money got used up…but I moved on_

_My 21__st__ birthday…I finally got a job…a security guard…despite being a graduate that was the best I could manage...the money was low, but I moved on_

_My 22__nd__ birthday…I realized how it felt to fall from cloud 9…how it feels to lose the most, the only cherished thing in your life…I lost…my love…Sakura…how can I move on now? _

_The darkness in front of my eyes is my future, a future I'm afraid of and a future I don't want. My silence defines me and my life…and when I tried breaking it, my life got destroyed._

_Standing below her balcony, I tried telling her; in every possible way I was capable of, that I did not cheat her…I cannot and will not betray her…because I love her. Something stopped me from going back to her house to explain myself…a fear…a fear that if I moved from here, she too will move on and I'll lose her…the fear…how much ever illogical, how much ever baseless, kept me rooted to my spot._

_And then the pain…the physical pain which had been inflicted on me was far lesser than the pain of losing Sakura…but I guess that what happened was what destiny had in store for me. Sakura doesn't deserve a handicapped like me. She, of all people, must have the right to live a happy life with the right person…which cannot be me. _

_So…if darkness lays ahead of me…let it swallow me!_

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

It has been 20 hours since Syaoran was admitted and he has shown no sign of recovery. The doctor said that he isn't in a life-threatening condition but things could get serious if he does not respond to the treatment soon. As a backup, Tokyo General Hospital has been informed should Syaoran require advanced treatment. All this was bearable, but the last sentence that the doctor said kept replaying in my mind,

'_What surprises me the most is his negligible response to the treatment. This is usually seen in patients under trauma who have lost a will to live.'_

The words 'Trauma' and 'lost the will to live' were like a lightning bolt to me. This was something I never expected and the overwhelming guilt had my heart in a vice-like grip. The mental agony was too much for me to bear.

_I…I did this…made him lose his will to live…_

It also surprised me that he's in such trauma.

_Going to jail, well that is traumatic but to this extent…_

"Sakura?"

Hearing my name called I raised my head and I saw the most unexpected person,

"Chang? How are you here?" I asked.

"Just came for a general check-up, but why are you here?" He paused, and gave me a look over," Is everything alright? You look miserable."

_Now this was tough…what am I supposed to say…the truth or make-up something?_

"No, I'm fine. It's…umm…its Syaoran…He…kinda…got bashed up."

_Dear lord, how pathetic must that have sounded! 'Bashed up'? What the heck, Sakura!_

Apparently, Chang thought the same thing as well,

"Bashed up…?"

Fortunately, a nurse came and saved me further blushes.

"Sakura-san, the doctor is calling for you." She informed.

I nodded.

"I'll come too." Chang suddenly said.

"And who might you be?" The nurse asked.

I opened my mouth to say that he's just a 'co-worker' but he cut in,

"I'm her boyfriend, Chang!"

I'm sure my eyes would have been as big as saucers. This surprised me like hell. But he coolly avoided my gaze.

The nurse nodded and then led me to the doctor's room with Chang following me.

"Ah, Sakura-san and…" the doctor stopped on seeing Chang. The nurse then whispered something which made the doctor continue,

"…Chang-san, please take a seat."

We silently took a seat.

The doctor started,

"I have some good news and some bad news."

_Could this get any more cliché?_

The doctor continued," The good news is that the patient, Syaoran-san, has finally regained consciousness."

Hearing this, I felt a weight being lifted off me. But then the bad news came,

"The bad news is that he isn't responding to any external happenings. His brain registers activity so most likely it is voluntary inaction, but we're not sure."

This was followed by silence.

_Conscious but voluntarily not responding…why?_

"Can I see him?" I whispered.

"I don't see that as an issue. In fact, that was why I called for you. He might react seeing you." The doctor claimed.

This sent me deep into my thoughts...which was soon interrupted by the doctor.

"Also, I'd like to request that you please bring some of the patients belongings. You know, clothes and stuff. And we'd like to see some ID proof, like his passport. Just for record purposes." He said.

I just nodded and made a mental note.

* * *

~Syaoran's POV~

_Everything around me is meaningless. That was a false ray of hope after all…I shouldn't have believed it!_

My ears perked up slightly as I heard the door open.

"Now miss, you and your boyfriend must be extremely careful and must maintain silence." I heard the nurse's voice say.

_You and your boyfriend…? Who could that be…?_

I didn't have to wait for long for the reply…and worse of my fears came true.

"Yes, we will." I heard Sakura's voice say.

Then I saw Sakura and 'her boyfriend' enter my vision.

_It's that Chinese asshole…no…_

And right then and there I lost even the tiniest hope of ever living happily…that is if I lived.

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

I saw him...finally! He was still, hardly moving save for the soft rising and falling of his chest. What freaked me out more was his blank stare! Syaoran was just staring at the ceiling, hardly blinking.

"Syaoran..." I whispered.

I maybe wrong but I swear he twitched. Just a slight jerk...but that was all.

"Syaoran..." I croaked again.

Nothing.

"It's just as I feared." the doctor's voice came from behind, "He remains unresponsive. A typical trauma case."

I turned to the doctor,

"Will he recover?" I asked.

"Well...it depend. I think it would be better to shift him to Tokyo, trauma care facilities are much better there. He'll make a quicker recovery."

_Shift him to Tokyo?_

"Do it, Doc" Chang suddenly said. Then looking at me, he continued,

"The earlier he recovers, the better. Isn't it, Cherry B?"

_Cherry B? What the..._

I stared at Chang but he just smiled. Apparently, I have a few things to set right!

"Fine, then." The doctor said," we'll shift him to Tokyo by tomorrow. Lets fill in the details in my office." And we followed him there.

"But I can't be with him then." I complained," leave to Tokyo, Mrs. Andrew would never let me off!"

"You don't need to. He'll be well taken care of." The doctor replied.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'll even forward you his daily reports."

_Should I agree...?_

"Okay...", I agreed.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

~Syaoran's POV~

The glass doors slid open and the cool air-conditioned air blew at my face. A voice announced over the PA system,

_'Welcome to Narita airport!'_

This is it. The gateway to a completely different life. A life where the past can't touch me, future can't scare me and the present is under my control. I'll be able to chose how I live and be able to _change _how I live.

I made my way to the travel desk, wrote down my journey details and handed the cash.

_There goes the last of my savings._

Within fifteen minutes the tickets were ready. Security took another fifteen and I was left with half an hour before departure.

_Wondering how I'm here? I'll tell you. Getting out of a trauma center isn't easy if you're a patient. But what if you don't LOOK like a patient? You see, the flaw lay in them not seeing that I had just switched into casual clothes from the faded blue patient gown which allowed me to be passed as a visitor. Of course I had to leave all my belongings, save for the few essentials which fit in my hip-sack, and so the only clothing I posses is those that I'm wearing. Slipping out of the hospital I hurried my way to the bank, withdrew all my money, sent a certain money-order and closed my account. And after that, here I came. Certainly not a really clean escapade but hey, I just recovered!_

_'Nippon Airways announces the boarding of flight NH911. Passengers are requested to proceed to gate 7.'_

_That's my flight._

I made my way to the gate and joined the queue.

_Wonder if the hospital guys have noticed my absence. The nurse was quite easy to fool but even she would know that one can't be in the recuperation park for 3 hours! Would the doctor react? Of course! Would Sakura react?...maybe not_

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

"Are you kidding me?", I hollered on the phone," What do you mean he's missing?"

_"Security has searched from top to bottom but they couldn't find Syaoran-san. Although, his clothes and some belongings are still in his room." _The person other side replied.

"What about the nurse?", I asked," Did she see him?"

_"The nurse recalled that Syaoran-san had gone to the recuperation park after lunch. When she didn't see him return after a couple of hours, she reported to the doctor and an immediate search was started."_

"Have you called the police?"

_"They have just arrived."_

"Listen, I need everything you recorded about Syaoran, all his reports, nurse observations and I need it NOW!" I demanded.

_"But how's that going to help?"_

"So that we can figure out whether it was an intentional escape or...something else." I explained.

_"Fine, I'll fax the documents to Tomoeda hospital. Please collect them there. Have a good evening." _And he cut the phone.

_Have a nice evening...yeah right...asshole!_

I jumped into my car and raced to the hospital. But all the while, a question haunted me,

_Have I lost Syaoran forever?_

* * *

~Syaoran's POV~

I took my seat on the plane, the plane which would take me away, far away from all my troubles. It'll land me into a whole new place, a place from which I can get all I want.

A voice interrupted my train of thoughts,

"Would you like a hot towel, sir?"

I turned and my heart stopped.

_S-Sak-Sakura?_

It was Sakura! She was standing there!

I'm sure a tear must have slipped from my eye. My hands shakily caught hers, along with the towel.

_Sakura...I can't believe it!_

"Erm, sir...Are you okay?" she asked.

_Wait! That's not her voice!_

And then it all came crashing down. The girl wasn't Sakura, she was just an air-hostess.

_What the...? Oh crap! What was I thinking? Sakura is with Chang!_

I jerked my hands away and rapidly shook my head. The air-hostess left but a new fear emerged.

_Will Sakura haunt me like this forever? Will these feelings for her ever die down?_

These can be answered only by time. But from my side, I paid all my dues.

The plane lurched forward and that signaled the beginning of a whole new life for me. It's like an empty book of which I will be the author.

_Sayonara Japan...Sayonara Sakura..._

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

I was sitting with same doctor who treated Syaoran and we were going through the documents sent from Tokyo.

"Well, everythings fine with his health." the doctor said," He's just like before. Blood sugar, normal. Blood Pressure, normal. No pathogens. The vocal cords still immovable. No muscular injuries. No..."

"Wait, what did you say?" I cut in.

"I said 'No muscular injuries'." The doctor replied.

"No, no, before that." I said.

"Immovable vocal cords."

"What?"

"It means he can't speak. Didn't you know this?" The doctor asked.

This was like a bolt out of the blue. I was stunned.

"Sakura-san, you okay?"

_He couldn't speak. Syaoran couldn't speak. He **really** couldn't speak!_

"You mean he really cannot speak?" I whispered.

"Yes," the doctor gave me a skeptic look but continued," but it's no big deal. Recently, a product was launched which enabled the dumb to speak. I was seeing the AD just the other day. Come to think, the actor in the AD seemed very similar to Syaoran-san."

For me, the world stopped. I stared blankly at the sheet in front of me.

_Syaoran didn't lie. Syaoran can't speak. Syaoran didn't lie. Syaoran can't speak. Syaoran didn't lie...ARGHHH_

This cycled through my head as the doctor once again spoke.

"Well, after going through all this its safe to conclude that Syaoran left at his own will. Don't you agree, Sakura-sa..._What are you doing?_"

I'm sure that the doctor must have thought I had lost it. You see, I was pulling my hair, literally.

_SYAORAN DIDN'T LIE. SYAORAN CAN'T SPEAK. SYAORAN DIDN'T LIE. SYAORAN CAN SPEAK._

The doctor grabbed my hands.

"Sakura-san, please..."

I was dazed.

"Sorry," I muttered," but I think I should leave now."

Hastily, grabbing my purse I sprinted out and drove home. Tears were streaming down and the same thing was revolving in my head.

_Syaoran didn't lie. Syaoran can't speak. Syaoran didn't lie. Syaoran can't speak. Syaoran didn't lie._

It was driving me mad, I was losing control of myself. So much that I couldn't even insert the key into the keyhole and dropped it. Right then, the postman arrived and announced,

"Post for Ms. Kinomoto Sakura!"

I wiped my tears and got up, signed the receipt and took the post.

A certain bluish-green paper caught my eye. It was a money-order.

Surprised, I opened the accompanying letter. It had no name, no sign and just one word written.

_RENT_

Realization dawned upon me and more tears followed. I ran down to the garage and barged into Syaoran's room. Much of it was still a mess, I was only able to collect his clothes and some official documents but the other things were littered. That white device was still lying in pieces next to the bed.

I bent down to pick it but then my eyes fell on a small dark red box at the edge, poking from under the bed. Picking it up I saw that it was a velvet ring case.

Creaking it open, a folded note was revealed. Slowly, I opened it and read it,

'Sakura, I love you. Wish I could say this to you.'

It was like the whole world was taunting me, pinching me and drumming into me that I was guilty. Guilty of hurting someone who cared for me, who helped me and who loved me.

I cried out loud, not bothering about anyone hearing. This was torturing. It hurt, it pained...too much.

God knows how long I remained crying but by the time my phone rang, my eyes had apparently run out of tears.

It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I croaked.

_"Sakura?"_ a voice whispered.

"Who's this?"I asked, the voice sounding vaguely familiar.

A weak laugh was heard from the other side.

_"So, even you have forgotten me?"_

_That laugh. Only one person in this whole world laughs like that!_

"Tomoyo?"

_"Took you long enough." _The voice weakly replied.

"Tomoyo, how are you?" I asked, lack of enthusiasm clearly evident.

_"I've definitely been better."_

Concern overcame my sadness,

"Why? What's wrong? And how's Taiki?" I asked.

There was silence on the phone.

"Tomoyo?"

A sob came.

"Tomoyo, are you crying?"

_"Sakura," _Tomoyo whispered," _Taiki...he...he left."_

Before I could reply, Tomoyo let out a blood-curdling shriek.

"Tomoyo! What happened?" I shouted.

_"I'm in Tokyo...Sakura", _she panted,_"I'm in Tokyo High Hospital...*Gasp*...I don't have much time...*Gasp*...please come quick!"_

"But, wha..." The phone got cut.

Tomoyo's words ringed in my ears,

_'...I don't have much time...'_

_What does Tomoyo mean?_

I remained still for minutes.

_Tomoyo's in trouble. Must help Tomoyo._

I hopped into my car and started on the 150 mile drive to Tokyo.

_Hospitals...everything bad happens there...but right now, I must save Tomoyo._

Determined to help Tomoyo and at the same time nursing a heart ache I drove like I never did before. But then I noticed the song on the radio,

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

_Syaoran...I'm sorry..._

* * *

**So that's that!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who read/reviewed/faved/followed!**

**At this juncture, the next chapter can be the epilogue, tying up the lose ends or Chapter 8, continuing the story. (BTW, both are ready and would be uploaded next week, whichever gets chosen)**

**Its really upto the response this chapter gets, so do include your choice in your review.**

**And pardon me for the sad ending, too bad that S&S didn't end up together. (That is if the ending stands here)**

**R&R**

**msé~**


End file.
